movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twin Bunnies
The Twin Bunnies are a pair of rabbits. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky (Nice friend) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Serena Magical *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (Good friend) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Twin Bunnies (Weapons) Lillian Bunny (with a shotgun).png|Lillian (with shotgun) Stephenie Bunny (with a shotgun).png|Stephenie (with shotgun) Twin Bunnies (Lightsabers) Lillian Bunny Lillian Bunny (with a three bladed lightsaber..png|Lillian (with three bladed saber staff) Lillian Bunny (with a three bladed lightsaber (three blades green and three blades yellow)).png|Lillian (with three bladed saber staff) (three green blades and three yellow blades) Stephenie Bunny Stephenie Bunny (with a three bladed saber staff).png|Stephenie (with three bladed saber staff) Stephenie Bunny (with a three bladed lightsaber with six white blades).png|Lillian (with three bladed saber staff) (with six white blades) Twin Bunnies (Poses) Lillian Bunny (pyjamas).png|Lillian (in pyjamas) Lillian Bunny (swimsuit).png|Stephenie (in swimsuit) Stephenie Bunny (pyjamas).png|Stephenie (in pyjamas) Stephenie Bunny (swimsuit).png|Stephenie (in swimsuit) Lillian Bunny (winter clothes).png Stephenie Bunny (winter clothes).png Gallery Snapshot 4 (6-12-2018 4-04 PM).png|The Pyramid of Pachyderms About them: *They are two little rabbits, and since Lillian wears a pink bowtie on her head, Stephenie wears a blue ear-ring on one of her ears, a flower on her head, and a rainbow bead around her neck. Lillian and Stephenie carry each a shotgun and some lightsabers, and since Lillian carries a double bladed three bladed saber with three yellow blades and three green blades, Stephenie carries a double bladed three bladed saber with six white blades. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *They are two of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends and Sandy's best buddies. Disguises Lillian (Queen Bee).png|Queen Bee (The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey) Lillian Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Stephenie Bunny (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Lillian (Poodles' Minions).png Stephenie (Poodles' Minions).png Lillian Bunny (Duchess).png Stephenie Bunny (Princess Atta).png Lillian Bunny (Miss Kitty's Sister).png Stephenie Bunny (Miss Kitty's Sister).png Stephenie Bunny (Anastasia Tremaine).png Trivia *They carry each three bladed saber staffs, and since Lillian carries one three bladed saber staff with three green blades and three yellow blades, Stephenie carries one three white bladed saber staff with six white blades. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, and Kermit's Winter Wonderland, and The Little Jungle Boy and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Animals